


As a Lie [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Just General Angst and Unhappiness, Mafia AU, No happy ending here, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, but not really a sad one either, lying, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Podfic of the fic by elysiumwaits.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 4





	As a Lie [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As a Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720123) by [elysiumwaits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiumwaits/pseuds/elysiumwaits). 



## As a Lie

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/as%20a%20lie.mp3)  
  
|  | 5:55  
  
| 7.65MB


End file.
